DESTINY
by charm2999
Summary: A story of friendship adventure love and humor as 5 girls challenge their monsters while looking on the bright side of their future they find themselves in a place where there is no way of escape, read their stories in DESTINY rated for swearing
1. chapter 1

**D.E.S.T.I.N.Y _chapter 1 __A new beginning!!_**

**Ok here it goes new story were going 2 have to put an authors note up so write something at your name ok? So I guess I start lol**

**Charu: Hiii everyone I'm Charu an this is my forth story but I'm written it with my friends and their all nut jobs so excuse their idiotism lol **

**Priya: I'm way too cool fo yall! yea! brap brap!! **

**Awestha: No your not! We are!!!!!!! Fashionista **

**Shantel: I'm kinda confused here but that's ok...huge anime fan...ANIME FANS ROCK!!!!**

**Tesha: im a huge anime fan inuyasha cardcaptors avatar sailor moon lol that's me **

**Summery: A story of friendship adventure love and humor as 5 girls challenge their monsters while looking on the bright side of their future they find themselves in a place where there is no way of escape, read their stories in THE TWISTED FATE **

**Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha if I did I'd be Priya: who dat? **

**Pairs: **

**Charu Koga **

**Shantel Sesshomaroa**

**Tesha Inukonmo **

**Awestha Kayau **

**Priya Tayro**

**We do not own inuyasha at all!!!!! Priya: psh i don't even want him!! **_**  
**_

The Green Forest High seniors were shouting and talking to their friends as usual this sunny Monday morning as they waited for their teachers to arrive with news about where they would go for the trip this year.

"Oh my goodness I so can't wait I wonder where were going," Charu asked her friends.

Priya just stared at her blankly as if she'd lost it and sarcastically stated "I don't know Charu I think were going to see the ants underground or maybe even a bee hive after they shrink us that is." At the comment Shantel and Tesha burst out laughing.

"Ha-ha can't ha breath" Shantel gasped trying to stop her laughter.

"Ok Shantel calm down" Tesha instructed trying to keep a strait face.

"Hey that's not funny and Priya you why do you have to be so mean" Charu pouted

"Well Charu... it has not been proven yet, but when it is I shall have my people contact you (cause you ain't got no people)." Priya said laughing as they heard a loud banging sound of some kind and turned to the front like everyone else.

"Quiet, quiet down everyone I've got an announcement so listen up well the teachers have talked it over and after asking the principle we have finally decided on a destination for this years trip" he said as he tried to put up some sort of suspense.

"Hey Charu what's destination mean?" Priya asked stupidly

"Pri don't make me hurt you! It means where the hell were going this year" she wisped back.

"Oh... ya um... I knew that" she said calmly as she leaned on her chair.

"Well class this year were going to Tokyo, Japan!!!!" he yelled enthusiastically

"YEAHHHHHHHHH!!!!" the class shouted all together

"HOLY FCKING SHT" Shantel said under her breath "Does that mean we have to go on a "PLANE!"

**On the plane!!**

"Ok Shantel stop freaking out it's a simple plane ride were not going to die" Tesha yelled as she buckled into her seat

"How do you know? Your not physic now are you?!?" she snapped back

"For heavens sake it's a frigen plain ride and you're going so over bored it hurts!" Charu stated bored taking her seat next in between Priya and the window. Shantel finally gave in she just hissed her teeth at the others and took her seat next to Tesha and behind Priya. With Tesha taking the window seat they all relaxed and the flight went on quietly other then the many… many outbursts about the plane crashing from none other than Shantel.

They had finally gotten of the plane in Japan (Shantel fell to her knees and began to kiss the ground screaming "LAND!") and arrived in their hotel room, stared wide eyed at the five star rooms.

"Their huge!!!" Tesha yelled breaking the silence

"I think I'm going to like this trip don't you guys" Charu asked lying back on her plush purple bed.

"Yup" Priya, Shantel, and Tesha agreed.

Taking one look around the room the room was split in three the general living room area and 2 bedrooms with 2 beds each the living room was a creamy colors. The two bedrooms were both different colors the one Priya and Tesha were in was green the one Charu and Shantel were in was purple. The night went on well and the four probably set the record for talking the most in one night.

The next day ear shattering yawns could be heard threw the halls as the golden sun peeked threw the curtains

"Fck the sun, I want to sleep!!!" Charu yelled burying her head into the pillow

"Charu if I have to get up so do you!!" Shantel said hitting her over the head with a pillow.

"ARGH" Charu groaned covering her head with the sheets. Just then Priya came through the door looking a bit annoyed.

"Come on Charu if you dont get up im gunna beat the living hell outta ya, the faster your up the faster we get to explore Toky-"

Before she could finish Charu was gone in no time at all the four girls were out on the streets of Japan they had tons of time before they had to meet their class so they thought they would explore. Their class had been taken by a bus to the edge of Tokyo to see some religious and historic sites but the tour was nowhere near starting, so they began to explore.

"Oh the cherry blossoms look so beautiful I wish I could just stay here forever" Tesha almost sang as she spun her self threw the dusty trail lined by the bushes and trees.

"I know how you feel if I die now... I die happy" Shantel skipped happily

Charu laughed at her friend's antics as she looked over at Priya.

"Hey Pri what's up" Charu asked

"Nothing just wondering if you guys can get any weirder" she answered

"Ha-ha that's so funny …NOT" Charu snapped back

"Hey guys come over here!!!" Shantel yelled from somewhere in the bushes

"What is it Shantel?" Tesha yelled as she fallowed her into the bushes

"Wow" you could here Tesha say through the shrubs.

"Wanna see what the fuss is about?" Charu asked

"Why not for all we know it's a freaking manga comic," Priya laughed as Charu joined in the laughter they walked threw the bushes and looked up to see the most shocking surprise.

In front of them was an old shed looking monument... a shed from a different time period that is. It was all wooden and looked as if it were part of a shrine.

They were snapped out of their daze by Shantel opening the heavy wooden doors and coughing.

"I wonder what's in here" she said as she was about to go in.

"Shantel are you fuking out of your rocker! You cant go in there who knows what the hell is in there!" Tesha yelled at her.

"That's the point and I wanna know, so lets go check it out" she said back.

"Ok its official...you've lost it," Charu hissed

"Shantel the implication of what you are prohibited on committing is so unethicalizing it sends horrorificatiom to the common person" Priya gestured with big hand movements (trying to ask smart using big words).

"Ok I don't think some of the words you said were real Pri but your right," Charu stated shifting her gaze from Priya back to Shantel only to realize she was already gone, as Tesha ran after her, they both looked down the well.

"A hand" said Tesha as Shantel went to reach for it

"Oh my god" said Charu as she and Priya ran in and Shantel fell.

"Oh my god, help pull me up…" Shantel screamed again.

Just then a huge massive wind came and pushed them all into the well.

They tried to hold onto the edge of the well but the hands keep pulling them into the well.

1 hour later

"Oh my god my head…" said Priya.

"My head hurts so badly" groaned Charu.

"Chester your okay" asked Priya.

"Wait! What about Tesha and Shantel?" questioned Charu.

"Let's get them up," Priya suggested, getting on their feet they began to wake up the sleeping giants.

"Hello…come on... people up" Charu and Priya yelled still trying to get Tesha and Shantel get up.

"Wait I saw this in a movie... yo Priya get me some water," said Charu

"WHERE THE HELL DO I GET WATER I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE THE HELL WE ARE!!" Yelled Priya

"Ouch my head hurts" groaned Tesha and then Shantel got up from the cold well floor.

"Thank god you two are okay I was starting to think you two were dead" said Charu.

"Where are we?" asked Shantel

"In... a... the well, we fell in well" examined Priya.

"And we ended up here" said Tesha looking up at the sky.

"How do we get out?" Said Shantel.

"I don't know," said Charu

"Hey what's this?" Priya asked

"What are you?" said Charu

"Do you not see that a sword with some sort of electric current floating around it?" said Priya

"Oh my god it's a sword" said Charu in awe.

"That sword looks like it belongs to me... it has my name on the side," said Priya

"It looks like the sword you drew in arts," said Tesha.

"Yeah it does," said Shantel.

Priya went over to pick up the sword. The sword began to glow a lightning yellowish, bluish color, as Priya held it, it began to pulse as she drew it from the sheath and looked at the blade and placed it back in the sheath and put it around her shoulder.

"Wow Priya! That sword is meant for you" Shantel said wide eyed

"Yeah!" Tesha and Charu agreed

"Ok so how do we get out of here?" Priya asked

"Let's just use the vines" Charu suggested

"Alright... It's better than my idea!" "What was your idea Pri?" "It was digging a hole up to the solid ground!" Everyone stared at her and went with Charu's idea. Every one agreed and pulled themselves out of the well as they looked around their surroundings they began to realize that they were nowhere near their class or trip or any place they recognized at all instead they were in a wide grassy field surrounded by forest.

"Um guys... I don't think were in Tokyo anymore" Charu said dumbly

"No really, you're really dumb what was your first clue?" Priya asked as Tesha and Shantel began to laugh.

"Oh fuck it! I'm going to find out where the hell we are... you all can just keep fuking giggling I don't give two shits!" Charu snapped back as she walked into the forest not looking back.

"What happened to her?" Priya asked dumbfounded.

"Guess she's just a bit annoyed." Tesha said,

they looked at each other as the heard Charu's blood curdling scream. They looked back at where she had just gone and ran after her.

"IT'S SO CUTE!!" They heard again as they approached the cause, they looked at Charu sitting in the middle of the forest with a cute little baby wolf in her lap as she pet it.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Tesha said looking at the scene in front of her.

"Ri where are you Ri!" the four heard someone yell as a girl about their age appeared in a black tank top dress that went a bit below her knees.

"RI!" she yelled as the cub looked up and ran to the girl.

"There you are! I was so worried about you Ri! I thought you were lost! Now who was it that found you" she said to her looking up at the four girls.

"Hello, I'm Awestha! Thank you for saving Ri. Forgive my rudeness but who are you and you don't look from around here, are you lost?" she asked.

"Um yes, I'm Charu this is Shantel," she says pointing at Shantel "Hi," Shantel waves, "This is Priya … and Tesha." "Sup," they both answered, "And yes we are in a bit of a predicament we were on a trip and fell into a well and we ended up here and we have no idea how to get back," Charu answered.

"The well? Oh that can't be good that's the Time Well. It's said to be a portal of time and once opened, someone is able to come through it, but it is impossible to return," she answered looking in shock.

"WHAT!?!" they all yelled.

"Alright I'm not completely sure I'll take you to priestess Sinashy and maybe she will be able to answer your questions" she said politely... '_and explain to me why you all have such tremendous power locked away'_ Awestha thought to herself as she led them threw the forest and to a small hut miles away

**Charu: ok first chappy done whew ok please r&r (read and review for my friend who don't know what that means) an Shantel shhh I don't give two shits I'm learning **

**Priya: Charu im gunna beat u up!! psh i don't no what review is!! u dont no what it is u dont even no how to spell fo god's sake help me(or in english help u)**

**Awestha:** **Shantel loves Sushi!!!!!!!!!! Wolf Princess**

**Shantel: PLEASE FORGIVE MY FRIENDS. THEY DO NOT KNOW HOW TO SPELL. I SHALL FIX THEIR PUNCTUATION, SPELLING AND GRAMMER, TO THE BEST OF MY ABILITY. **_**And if you have seen my friend's, Charu, other stories... you would know what I'm Talking about.**_

**Tesha: ****well that is the story so far i guess...bye for now**


	2. a new home

**The twisted fate _chapter 2__ a new home _**

**Charu: yeah- yeah were back and ready two role lol and again excuse my nut job friends!! And all my friends are against me cries **

**Priya: yea what charu said but no matter what im still too cool for ya'll yea brap- brap!! I get to do a battle scene ha-ha**

**Shantel: Hey! I think I might get my own fan-fic account...but it won't be limited to inuyasha! Hope you enjoy! _And please forgive my friend, Charu, for any bad spelling mistakes!_ **

**Awestha: Hi! Tesha and I did the clothes. Hope you like them (you better). BTW Charu/Chester is a nut case and Shantel is right about the spelling.  Also, Charu LOVES Pogo! (inside joke)**

**Tesha: yup the second chapter lol sushi ha-ha-ha Shantel I still will call him sushi**

**Disclaimer: We do not own inuyasha _Priya:__ good cause I don't even want him. Charu: we know that already!!! _**

* * *

As Awestha got up she told them to follow her it was quiet for a while but that didn't last long.

"so Awestha tell us about yourself if you tell some stuff so will we" Shantel said cheerfully

"um okay" Awestha started

"I'm wolf princess of the east and my mother died a year after giving birth to my brother so my dad raised me and this little cub is my pet Ri!"

"well Awestha I'm Shantel I like all of us are from Canada"

"where?" Awestha asked

"oh it's another country" Tesha answered

"and I love anime" Shantel continued

"anime?" Awestha asked again

"Shantel can you please talk about something that has actually bin invented" Charu barked

"fine" Shantel whined

"I love music and drama and well that's me!!" she finished

"ok how bout the rest of you?" Awestha asked

"I'm Tesha I love … (Tesha u fill it in) that's me!!"

"and I'm Priya I love art and sports I love fighting and annoying Chester it really gets rid of stress" Priya smiled

"Ha-ha Priya my name is not Chester it's Charu and I love swimming and the environment I love forests and waters" Charu answered

"cool!" Awestha responded

"so where are we headed Awestha?" Priya asked

"where going to see priestess Sinashy she's a very powerful priestess and know a lot about the well I'm one of her students and she loves to help I know she'll help you not to mention you guys are sending of so much sealed power she might be able to tell you about yourselves and bout that sword your playing with Priya." Awestha said calmly not even looking back, quickly every one turned to Priya to see her swinging around the sword as if it were plastic.

"Whoosh oh um... he-he" Pri said nervously scratching the back of her head. It was silent for a while and every one started laughing.

The rest of the journey was pretty fun the girls chatted and got to know Awestha and vice versa and Awestha relived how much fun these new friends of hers would be.

As they reached the edge of the forest they set their eyes upon the small hut surrounded by fields.

"come on guys what are you waiting" Awestha said as she ran up to the hut.

"coming" the yelled and ran into the hut with her. They waited for some time but then an old woman stepped threw the door wearing traditional red pants and white shirt. She came up to them and looked at the girls with wondering eyes.

"Who are you where are you from and why have you come here" the old women spoke with a terrifying tone.

"Priestess Sinashy I have brought them here I found them in the forest and they say their from the future and they fell into the well and came here." awestha answered with a bow

"The Well?" she questioned

"yes we went into a well house in our time and saw a hand at the bottom an then a wind pulled us in and more hands came and pulled us all the way in and we have no idea how to get back!!" Tesha said trying to explain it to her as calmly as possible

"oh dear" she said taking a seat on the stool in the corner

"this is not good that well is the times well once you have fallen into it you can not go back but the times well is special it doesn't let just any one to fall threw not to mention pull you threw it means that there's a reason you're here a future changing reason at that" she said looking at the girls as if asking for an answer "not to mention the power you hold sealed yes but such immense power for such young girls is extraordinary" she added

"Powers?" the four girls asked looking at each other wondering what she was talking about.

"What powers?" they asked simultaneously

"these!" she said as she stood up and walked up to the girls closing her eyes and her hands hovering over their heads as she chanted some sort of ancient incantation a shattering sound was heard and some where during the chanting they had all closed their eyes and as the opened them selves trying to see the difference until charu screamed in horror…

"AHHHHHHHHH I HAVE A TAIL A… A TAIL AND CLAWS RAZZOR SHARP CLAWS AND…" she touched the top of her head and then noticed

"CAT EARS I HAVE FUCKING CAT EARS!!" charu screamed at the top of her lungs "Ewww she's turning into Inuyasha" Priya said (Charu: it's an inside joke don't ask)

"Hey I wonder if she could catch her tail" Priya whispered to Shantel

"Ha-ha"

"HEY I HEARD THAT AN I CAN SO CATCH MY TAIL" she yelled again and looked over her shoulder and saw her prey. eyes widening see saw it again and ran as fast as her legs could carry her she ran… only thing she didn't notice was she was running in circles… you guessed it there she was temperamental charu chasing her own tail as if her life depended on it every one only had to watch for a few seconds before breaking into tear shedding laughter.

"she's dumb she's really HA dumb!!" Priya laughed

………………………………………

* * *

After charu had stopped chasing her tail and every one stopped laughing Sinashy explained that each of them had a specific power and what that meant

Shantel was a summoner and was wearing a violet robe with a matching sparkly cloak, a silver chain around the waist, and violet sparkly flats that the priestess gave her. As the priestess went into one of the rooms emerged once again with 2 silver boxes putting one in front of Shantel.

"Dear this will be you weapon of summoning use it wisely" she said to her

Shantel opened the box to see a long silver staff and on the top was a clear crystal ball. Her hands slowly descended to touch it and at began to pulse just as Priya's sword had before as she picked it up she asked simply

"How does it work?"

"That is for you to figure out dear they are your powers to learn about your weapon to master and your journey to complete" she answered

"alright" she said looking down again. Priestess Sinashy then walked over to Tesha

"Tesha dear in you I detect the powers of a priestess but all priestesses have a different weapon search for yours my dear it will come to you just as your friend Priya's came to her." She said handing her a small bundle

"then what is this?" Tesha asked

"dear you don't expect to fight and use nor find your powers in the clothes you wear so here if Shantel had to change so do you?" she said politely

"Yes" Tesha answered as she took the bundle and walked into one of the rooms and emerged in a green shirt with a gold Chinese floral design, gold trimming on the edges, her pants were black capris, and her shoes were green and gold with the Chinese floral design.

Priestess Sinashy then walked over to charu who was standing up against the wall she walked up to her and looked her in the eyes.

"So are you going to explain why I look like a fucking cat person!?!" charu asked a bit ticked of at her new appearance.

"Dear the term is a cat demon well half cat demon to be precise and you always looked this way child you were just sealed so no one could actually see your true appearance now here" she slowly bent down and picked up the other silver box "your weapons" then taking yet another bundle and giving it to her "your clothes" she finished.

Charu put down the bundle and opened the box inside was a belt five small daggers and two larger ones

"How the hell do I use these!?! And where the fuck do I put all of them" she asked (more like yelled)

"Go put on the clothes first and then the belt it will hold all of them" priestess Sinashy told her

"fine" she said and trudged into the room and came back wearing a white dress with orange v neck tang top straps and a flowy bottom an inch from her knees she picked up the orange cloth belt and tied it around her waist and knotted it at the side of her waist as she took each dagger she put it into the spot where it belonged

"And how do I use them?" she asked

"That is for you to figure out" priestess Sinashy said as she walked over to Priya

"And you my dear well your weapon has already found you has it not?" all Priya did was nod "well then take this I'm sure the clothes will suit you" she smiled at her and gave her a bundle of clothes all Priya did was nod once again taking the clothes she went into one of the rooms and emerged wearing a sky blue t-shirt, jeans, a sliver bracelet and necklace with a lightning bolt to match her sword, and blue shoes with a sliver lightning bolt on it.

"And awestha" priestess looked over to her

"Yes"

"Take these I think they'll suit you rather well" she smiled Awestha took the bundle and went into the room and came back in with a halter top light blue and white dress that came down to her knees. It had a clean cut at the bottom. It was shimmer and very sparkly. The design of the dress looked like wisps of air, one of her elemental powers. The rest are: water, fire and earth. Her shoes were white shoes with a small heel.

"And now that that's done I have one more thing" priestess Sinashy said as she walked into a different room and came back with a glowing crystal orb.

"Priestess Sinashy isn't that the?" awestha looked on in wonder

"Yes it is and it's time I give it to a new holder" she replied "girls this is the orb of light I am getting old and it is getting hard for me to protect it Tesha you hold it for you are the priestess but I entrust it with all of you but please I beg of you keep it safe and out of danger for if it falls into the wrong hands will be chaos for the entire world!"

"Yes" they all said stunned to be given such a task

"good now awestha will take you back to the wolf then there you will stay there and live with the wolves" she took a scroll from the table "and I wrote this so he understands the situation awestha give it to him when you return please." Priestess Sinashy told the group and with that goodbyes were said and the girls left on their journey.

Awestha lead the four of them to the graveyard, "she said it's a short cut to our next destination." At this time it was the black of night. "I wonder how I make this staff work." Shantel said in a curious voice. She took the staff and hit it on the ground twice. Then outta nowhere lightening struck and everyone looked up.

"I had a feeling we shouldn't walk through here" Tesha said

"Im scared Chester save me!" whimpered Priya

"Don't be such a scaredy cat Pri your a worrier show some back bone" Charu said

"oh yea look who's the cat" Priya yelled back

"Hey! I may be a **half** cat demon but I'm braver then you!!"

"Guys this isn't a time to start arguing and besides we have company" Awestha said.

Surrounding them were Zombies with dark purple rusty skin black eyes torn clothing and they were approaching the five of them fast. "Attack RI!!" Screamed Awestha She got control of the wind and blew some away, she began to glow white as she used fire to burn them.

Priya said "finally I get to use my long sword" she began to glow blue she pulled it out of the sheath that was rapped tightly around her shoulder, and started slashing off arms, legs, heads, and some other stuff. Charu summoned her daggers and pulled some long daggers out and stabbed them to death while she began to glow red. Shantel screaming cause she doesn't know how to work the diamond staff. And then 5 Zombies were headed in Tesha's direction

"Uh-Oh" she said and then outta nowhere there appeared a bow and a sack of arrows. It was shining in a green light she picked them up and a burst of energy went through out her whole body she quickly snatched 5 arrows and everyone else was starting to get worn out from all the fighting even Shantel since she was basically running away and screaming for her life. Tesha shot all 5 zombies dead in their heads. All of a sudden another burst of energy went through Shantel and she began to glow a lavender purple and hit the diamond staff 4 times on the ground and then..

All the Zombies perished into dust.

"Wow" everyone said out of breath the lighting stopped and it was about 2:00am in the morning. "Well" Awestha said let us continue our journey. And they disappeared into the darkness.

By morning they had reached the wolf den as they group of five entered a gigantic cave they were greeted by about 2-3 thousands wolfs surrounding them. As soon as awestha made their presence known everyone moved to make a path for them to walk. They walked deeper into the cave as their eyes landed on the man sitting upon the thrown was an old man tall and quite strong looking. Awestha slowly walked up to him and handed him the scroll the priestess had gives them. He slowly read it over and looked up with a friendly smile.

"Well…I guess you're a part of the family now girls" he laughed heartedly

"Take a seat and join the celebrations" he smiled as he pointed to five seats to his side.

"Celebrations father?" awestha asked politely

"Yes my dear on account of your new mission and the coming of the spring!!" he shouted as everyone cheered.

The morning that day was spent getting to know the wolf king and his pack (Charu: a group of the same kind Priya) and getting help from them learning and training with their weapons and newly founds powers.

The girls were taking a break from their hard work sometime during the after noon

"Wow awestha your pack is really nice they act as if we've bin here forever" Tesha said as she took a seat in the shade of the trees along with the others

"Yeah it's almost to good to be true!" charu said as she leaned against the trees

"Ha-ha I know what you mean but don't worry our pack is pretty happy altogether" awestha responded

"Yes we are and I was hoping you girls could do me a favor?" they herd a voice ask behind them they quickly turned their heads to the wolf king

"Father!" awestha said standing up instantly

"Relax dear I'm here to ask if the five of you could go on a mission for me?"

"Of course your highness we'd be happy to after your hospitality towards us it would be the least we could do!!" Shantel said standing up as well

"yeah fighting killing battling one on one I'm just itching for a fight" Priya said

"that's not what I was thinking dear I need the five of you to stay at the west wolf tribe protect them help them please could you do this for me" the king pleaded

"it's no problem sir it'll be fun" Shantel said standing up

"thank you" ha said again that afternoon the girls left on their journey to the western wolf tribe leaving their new friends behind for all new adventures

* * *

**Priya: I hate inuyasha and this story isn't related to him !!!**

** Charu: oh my god Priya made one hell of a battle scene and this chapter was like good so all u ppl r&r!! and Priya its an inuyasha story LIVE WITH IT ITS NOT OUR FAULT YOUR SLOW!!!**

**Shantel: I'm a Summoner!!! I'm like Yuna from FFX!!!!**

**Awestha: Wolf Princess and Shantel LOVES Sushi! **

**Tesha: bye for now**


End file.
